The Survivors
by Bluedog270
Summary: / "Jack, I don't want to be turned into a Zompire…" Kim mumbled into the teenage boy's chest. "Kim, I won't let that happen. We are going to get out of here." Jack murmured back to Kim as he rubbed circles into her back with his one hand. / "I promise." The teen's voice was barely above a whisper. /
1. Discovered

**~A.N~**

**Hey guys, so I know I said I would post "Not Alone" first, but I decided to do this story first. ("Not Alone" will be posted after I am finished with "Broken Cords") So, welcome to my new story! Read and review, I hope you enjoy!**

***A shout-out to Teddybear98 for helping me with the title! Credit goes to her!***

* * *

Chapter One

Discovered

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

Kim's heartbeat echoed in her ears as she squeezed her eyes shut tight and hoped they would be able to get out of there alive.

She didn't want to live in this hell hole any longer.

She wanted the world back.

_CRASH!_

The blonde nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of something falling down nearby. If _they_ discovered their hiding place, the two would be no more.

Two muscular arms wrapped around Kim's waist and pulled her on top of the person so that the two were hidden more. Kim turned her head to be meant by Jack's warm breath in her face.

Their noses were inches apart.

_SLAM! _

Another thing was tossed to the ground and Kim held in her whimper as she searched Jack's brown orbs for reassurance. She felt Jack's arms tighten around her waist and he smiled slightly, his eyes showing that he was going to protect the blonde and not let anything happen to her.

Kim saw this and relaxed the _slightest_ bit, but she was still scared. The brunette then moved his lips to Kim's ear and his calm, deep voice sent shivers down her spine. "I won't let anything happen to you,"

_CRASH!_

Some glass shattered and Kim couldn't hold in her whimper as she let it slip out. Jack finished his sentence. "I promise." The teen's voice was barely above a whisper. A group of footsteps started to approach their hiding place. Kim buried her head into Jack's chest and he stiffened a little at the action.

Jack relaxed after a few seconds and hugged her gently, rocking the blonde back and forth the tiniest bit.

_Thump…thump…thump…SMASH!_

The smash was merely a few inches away from the draped blanket covering the table the two were under. "Jack, I don't want to be turned into a Zompire…" Kim mumbled into the teenage boy's chest. Jack didn't answer as he looked around the tiny area they were in for an escape route. There wasn't one.

"Kim, I won't let that happen. We are going to get out of here." Jack murmured back to Kim as he rubbed circles into her back with his one hand.

"_Where are they?" _

"_I dunno, do I look like a rocket scientist Lindsay?!" _

Jerry and Lindsay were bickering among themselves right next to Jack and Kim's hiding place. Kim held her breath and Jack stiffened up, pulling Kim as close to him as he could.

After a few moments of the two Zompires bickering, Kim let out the breath she was holding and turned her head so that she was facing Jack. "Jack, if we can't save ourselves and the world…I just want to say I-I love you." Jack's eyes went wide and Kim looked down.

She _knew_ he didn't have feelings for her.

"_Wait…did you hear that?" _

"_Hear what?"_

Lindsay slapped Jerry's shoulder and they started to yell at each other again. Kim waited for Jack to say something, _anything_. But the silence just took over like a sickness.

Then Jack shifted and tenderly grabbed Kim's chin, tilting it up so that he could see her flawless face. "I love you too Kimmy." Jack muttered as they started to lean in. Their lips touched and Jack cupped Kim's cheek with his hand, Kim moving around a little bit so she could wrap her arms around Jack's neck.

Jack deepened the kiss a little bit and then they both pulled away, breathing a little heavy. They tried to calm down their breathing and after a few moments they did, the silence taking command again. Jerry and Lindsay had shut up too and a bad feeling took control of Kim's gut. "Jack," She whispered as her heartbeat pounded in her ears like a steady drumbeat.

_Creak, creak, creak…_

The floor boards in front of the table they were hiding under creaked, warning Jack and Kim that someone was about to get them.

"Kimmy I got you. Don-" The blanket was torn off the table and someone roughly grabbed Kim and wrenched her out of Jack's arms. Kim squeezed her eyes shut and started to kick and punch randomly, Jack shouting her name as he scrambled out of his spot and starting to fight the horde of Zompires waiting for them, Lindsay and Jerry at the front of the pack.

The person who was struggling to hold onto Kim growled for back-up and two more Zompires restrained Kim with ten times more strength. She tried her best to fight back but then one of the Zompires kicked her in the side and pain exploded throughout the teenage girl's fragile body. "KIM!" Jack yelled as he continued to fight the horde, his strength building up from Kim's shout of pain. Kim opened her eyes to see Jack getting thrown on the ground, his face crinkling in pain as he hit the hard tile.

Kim's arms were strained behind her back and she felt rope being tied around her wrists. Jack was forced onto his knees in front of the blonde and rope was getting tied around his wrists too. Jack looked up and meet Kim's eyes. Their eyes locked and they stayed like that until the same Zompire kicked Kim in her right side again, causing the blonde to snap her eyes shut and pray for the pain to go away.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Jack roared at the Zompire and he just snarled at Jack and Kim opened her eyes to signal to Jack that she was fine, even though she wasn't. The teen girl tried her best to overlook the searing pain coming from her right side. Jack could see right through Kim though, he knew she was in pain. Lindsay walked over to Jack and bended down in front of him, batting her eyes. Jack rolled his eyes and looked past her, making sure Kim was still okay.

Lindsay saw this and growled. She flashed over to Kim and was about to burp on her until Jack's strained voice made her stop. "NO! Take me but not Kim! Please!" Lindsay turned to Jack and smirked.

"How about we make a deal Jackie…" Kim sent a glare to Lindsay's back. The girl strutted over to Jack and smiled flirtatiously. Jack made a face and Kim had to snuff her giggle. "You stay here with me and we will let _Kimberly_ go." She said Kim's name with venom and Kim's full name at that. Jack could see smoke coming out of Kim's ears. Jack then sent a scowl at Lindsay and thought about his options. Save Kim and give himself or have them both be doomed along with the rest of the world.

Jack Brewer and Kim Crawford were the last _people_ on earth. Zompires had taken over and it was up to Jack and Kim to save the world. That's why the decision was so hard. Jack sighed and gave in. "Let Kim go. You can turn me." Lindsay smiled evilly and snapped her fingers, the Zompires holding Kim started to carry her out of the science room.

"Oh I'm not turning you. You are going to be my toy until you die Jackie. And if you rebel, you get to watch me torture little Kimberly right in front of your eyes." Jack gulped as Lindsay ran her hand down his chest. Jack knew what she was going to do to him for the rest of his life now. Jack looked over at Kim one last time and their eyes locked and told everything from 'I love you' to 'goodbye'. Kim was carried out of the room and all of the Zompires left expect for Lindsay and the four holding Jack down.

One thought was repeating itself through Jack's mind as Lindsay started to undo her ripped jacket.

_I love you Kimmy, no matter what. And I hope you will still love me after what Lindsay does to me…_


	2. Alone

**~A.N~**

**So as you guys can tell already, this story will not be updated every day. But hey, Broken Cords getting updated every day is a plus right? So follow me on Instagram (Bluedog270) and enjoy! **

Chapter Two

Alone

The Zompires growled as they tossed Kim outside of the school and into the cool, withered, completely dead grass.

"We will get you sooner or later bitch!" One of them snickered as the others laughed. Another one shouted something else that set Kim on edge.

"Yeah, you are the last _human_ on earth! What makes you think you can survive? We could get you right now blondie!" Kim didn't move from her spot on the harsh ground as the group of Zompires walked back inside the school to _willingly_ watch what was about to happen between Jack and Lindsay. Maybe he could get her pregnant so that Lindsay would stop whining about him…well, that's what the group of nosey teenage boy Zompires wanted at least.

Kim couldn't wrap her mind around it, she was _alone_. Her and Jack were the only ones left and she was just torn away from him because he wanted to protect her. Kim decided it would be best to get back to the rebel base…or the old dojo really.

The other clans of Zompires could still change her or kill her and she didn't want that- how would she save Jack if she was dead? Kim stood up and wobbled a little bit from her thoughts that made her head spin in confusion. She quickly ran back to the dojo, having to hide in cover from a stray Zompire every once in a while.

She slammed the dojo door shut behind her and sat on one of the old, washed-out blood red benches off to the side.

How could she save Jack?

Sure she could just go in there, firing away with Faffel balls but that would be stupid and just plain bullheaded of her to do. She might've been a blonde, but this blonde was smarter than others. She kept thinking and then she heard a rattle at the door.

She looked over to see some Zompires trying to break in and get to Kim, they looked hungry. Kim mumbled a cuss and quickly stood up and darted to the girl's changing rooms; gently slamming the door shut behind her and locking it. Kim sighed and slid down the door, landing on her knees with a soft thud. She already missed Jack and it had only been a few minutes?

Hours?

Days?

Kim didn't know but she _did_ know that her mind was spinning once again. Kim held her head in her hands and heard growling come from the other side of the door. Kim's heart stopped for a second and she looked through her hands and saw that shadowed pair of feet was standing there and the same Zompire was trying to get the door open.

Kim shivered in fright and prayed that the demon would just leave.

The Zompire rattled the door knob a little and Kim held her breath.

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

Kim's heartbeat echoed throughout her body. She swore that that the Zompire outside the door could hear it too. The door rattled again and this time a growl was heard. Kim hugged her knees and squeezed her eyes shut. She needed Jack. He was her rock.

"Yo Tom! Get your fat ass over here! I think I know where she went!" A muffled voice yelled to the Zompire trying to get to Kim. So they were searching for her. Kim knew that Lindsay wouldn't just let her go without _trying_ to kill her quickly and quietly so that Jack would never find out. But with Jack's hero complex, of course he would find out sooner or later anyway.

Kim let out the breath she was holding once she heard Tom walk away to join his buddies. Kim buried her head into her knees again. What was she going to do? She heard some glass shatter and then a light bulb went off.

Before Milton was killed, yes _killed_, he had told Kim and Jack about the only thing that could save the world. He said it was something that he had left his lab. The red head had also said it just needed to be put together and then everything would be back to normal. Either that or Kim and Jack would have to- Kim brushed that thought out of her mind. She didn't want to think of that now.

Kim grumbled to herself a little bit and then blew some of her hair out of her face. She groaned and then remembered the Zompires that were probably still there.

The blonde went quiet and pressed her ear against the door. She didn't hear anything.

_CRASH!_

Suddenly, something was thrown to the ground and Kim jumped backwards quickly from the shock and scare. Yeah, Kim Crawford was scared-big deal. She was alone and it was up to her to save the world.

"Damnit Tom! Didn't I say not to smash that! We freaking needed that!"

"But Ray, you said to-"

"I know what I said, just…" Ray took a breath and Kim listened more closely as his voice down to a low rumble in the mist of the room. "Grab something that will scare that Jack kid and please Lindsay. And put some blood on it for effect. Then let's get the hell out of here, that damn girl ain't here." Tom nodded and did as he was told. Their footsteps soon faded and Kim sighed in relieve. Then, everything came to her at once.

That's it.

She needed to sneak in and get Jack and then they needed to find that thing to save the world! Kim jumped up in happiness. She was going to go and get some supplies first and then save the brunette of course. She needed weapons. Kim bit her lip as another thought interrupted her.

Would Jack be able to survive for a few more days so Kim could search around for supplies? Oh would just doing this simple task waste time and cause Jack to just get turned or die faster? Kim shook the thoughts out of her head.

Jack was strong.

He would be fine…for now.

"I'm coming Jack," The blonde mumbled to herself as she headed out the back door and into the mist of darkness and fear that the small town of Seaford reeked off.


	3. Savin' Me

**~A.N~**

**I am glad you guys love this story, thanks for all of the great reviews! I also posted my first Kickin' It pic on Instagram (Bluedog270) so follow me and then check it out to see if you like! :D**

* * *

Chapter Three

Savin' Me

_**1 week later…**_

Silence.

It fills the room like a dense fog that no one can fight through, no matter what materials they own. Nothing is in the room either, unless you count the beaten and bloody teenage boy in the corner; held down by heavy chains.

His breathing was shallow and every time he tried to move pain shot through him like a bolt of lightning. The door started to slowly creak open and the teen sighed, putting on his mask so that no fear would be shown for whatever Lindsay had in store for him.

Footsteps.

A few pairs of them at that. They came closer and closer to Jack and his breathing quickened. For the first time in Jack's life, he was worried he wouldn't be able to make it out of here; to _win_ this fight.

He was worried he wouldn't be able to be there for Kim.

Whispers.

More like shouts. Every sound Jack heard was extravagant. Why? Because he has been in the silence for so long that the deathly quiet silence was now his friend. They shared many secrets, and silence even gave Jack the right to hear anything in the room ten times louder. Why not? Silence was sure the boy was going to die anyway. Why not grant him one last wish?

Jack let out a shaky breath as Lindsay's voice reached his ears like an ear-piercing screech. "Wake up Jackie!" She shook Jack roughly and Jack didn't lift his head up. He didn't want to face her.

He _hated_ her _more_ than Kai, Arthur, Ricky Weaver and Dolph combined. Jack felt Lindsay step away from him and then he suddenly remembered that there was _more_ than on pair of feet that walked into the room. So- a blow to Jack's side cause him to yell out in pain.

Lindsay chuckled at him and then grabbed his chin and made Jack look up at her. Jack searched through her eyes to see if he could find any weaknesses but all he found was hate, love and evil mixed into one big ball.

Not good.

She planted a kiss on Jack's cheek and he didn't fight back, the lesson from last time was still formed in a bruise on his back. Lindsay loved Jack with all of her heart, but when you turn into a Zompire; your heart becomes cold and lifeless and you only have half-a-mind of what you are doing. You cause pain and your heart makes you think you cause happiness.

After Lindsay had forced Jack to do some _things_ with her, she commanded the snickering Zompires that were watching to toss Jack into the gym room. The gym room was pretty much like a prison cell, it was cold and empty; besides the space filled with silence.

They then wrapped chains around Jack's wrists and ankles, but he couldn't do anything about it-considering they were threatening the blonde he loved every second. Lindsay had left Jack's shirt off so that she could marvel at his six-pack.

Lindsay was _officially_ messed up in Jack's mind; and everyone else's at that.

_SLAP!_

One of the other Zompires slapped Jack across the face. Jack shook his head and locked eyes with Lindsay, who was bended down right in front of him.

"Don't ignore me _Jackie_," She whispered, moving her lips towards Jack's. Lindsay was never the one to harm or beat Jack; she always ordered one of the other Zompires to do it so that Jack wouldn't blame her.

That didn't change anything.

Lindsay's lips crashed against Jack's and Jack kissed back with no passion or love at all. He just did it so that they wouldn't hunt down Kim like Lindsay threatened.

Jack blamed Lindsay for _everything_. How he got Kim torn away from him, how he had to make a choice. How he now has to suffer. Lindsay pulled away after a while and then frowned. Jack mentally groaned. Whenever she was mad or unhappy, that signature frown would appear on her face and something would happen to the brown-haired teen.

"Jackie, why don't you have any passion in our kisses?" _Because I love Kim and not you bitch! _Jack wanted to scream at her, but he knew better. He shifted a little and ignored the pain screaming at him from his entire body. Jack sighed and gave a glare to Lindsay, even though his mind screamed no, Jack answered with a cocky comment.

"Because I am _dying _here from all of the crap you are doing to me and-" Lindsay slapped him. _Wow, that was a first…_Jack thought as he tried his best to disregard the stinging coming from his cheek. Lindsay ran her hand down Jack's chest again. _Man, she just loves doing that doesn't she? What a- _

"Jackie, I know you just want to go and live happily ever after with little Kimberly but I have some bad news…" Jack froze and he swore his heart just stopped for a second. Then his body filled with anger instead. He growled lowly and started struggling with the chains.

"WHERE IS SHE!? WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Jack hollered causing Lindsay to leap up in shock. Jack sent her a death glare and she snapped her fingers. Something was thrown at Jack and he looked at it.

His heart officially stopped this time.

Lindsay saw this and laughed as she blew a kiss at the teen and left the room with the other Zompires on her tail.

On top of Jack was a knife, it had cut Jack a little on his chest when Lindsay threw it at him; but Jack was too numb now to care. What was so scary about the knife you ask? It was covered in blood and had a blonde hair stuck to it. Jack had been holding in the tears for a weak now, but he couldn't stand seeing this.

This just…broke him.

Kim was dead.

She was _dead_.

Jack didn't keep his promise, he got her killed instead.

One Tear.

Two, three tears.

Then, Jack just let them all flow out. He had _nothing_ to live for now. Kim was gone and he was the last human on earth.

* * *

_**2 hours later…**_

Jack had tear stains down his cheeks and his chest was heaving up and down from pain, lost and fatigue. The knife had also cut his chest pretty deep and it has been flowing out blood nonstop for two hours. H was done. He just wanted it all to end.

The door started to open and Jack sighed. He wasn't going to be sweet anymore, he was going to be nasty and let Lindsay personally kill him herself. Then Jack heard footsteps, but just one pair. They started to walk towards him and then he heard their voice. He couldn't help but smile at her voice.

"Jack…?" Jack felt butterflies fill his stomach as she called out his name. A few more feet forward and she would be right on top of him.

Too bad that was when the darkness took over. The last thought that ran through Jack's mind was:

_She's savin' me. _


End file.
